Secrets
by hottmomma00
Summary: A tale of the lives of the 55 members. Humor, drama, horror, a little bit of everything. All characters included except Cruz . ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A "saga" about all the characters and their lives as the days go by. There's not much more to say.

Okay, to settle things, this is not entirely accurate with the show. Some ages are different, I've included all the characters I want even though some should be dead at this point, and a lot of events that happened in the show haven't actually happened. But this is a fanfic. But I feel you need a warning. : ) ENJOY!

* * *

_Oh great, a "Bosco_" _mood, _Faith thought to herself. Her partner had just walked in late (no surprise there), and had a look on his face which told her today wasn't going to be a good day, and that there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't bother syaing anything to him, and no one else was foolish enough to. Two years of experience had taught her how meddling in his business was a waste of her time. Instead, she let her mind drift back to her kids and Fred. Emily wanted a dress for the seventh grade dance and Charlie had a math test today. Yesterday had been constant chaos, fighting with Emily about the price of her dress and helping Charlie study, and fighting with Fred for the sake of fighting. She was ashamed to say that she was happier before she had a family, but her life had been going downhill and all she seemed to be doing was increasing speed.

She finished getting ready, and headed out of the locker room. She patted Bosco on the back as she passed, trying to be sympathetic or something. She wasn't in the mood to mother anybody else. Bosco would probably appreciate that.

Sully grimaced as he watched Faith touch Bosco's back. Why did she care about him so much? Why did he care so much about her caring for him so much? Lately, Sully didn't know what was going on in his mind. Everything was Faith. Maybe it was because she recently had a near death experience, something that could easily shake another co worker, especially in this job. Sully told himself this was it, but he knew it wasn't. Seeing her almost get shot definitely wouldn't cause him to think about how beautiful she looked leaving work the other day. Or how annoying it was that she gave Bosco so much attention.

He followed out of the locker room. He tried to think of something to ask her, but everything he came up with sounded like forced small talk. He couldn't just ask her about the weather or something. He wanted to sound smart, or funny. _This is like high school all over again,_ he thought, frustrated. "Sure hope we catch that Harrison bastard," Sully said casually.

"Yeah, anytime a guy hurts a kid it makes it even worse," Faith said, disgusted. Sully shook his head, _Note to self: Don't bring up child molestors when trying to hit on a woman. _

_

* * *

  
_

Kim drove quickly to work. She was running behind, and her mind was up in the clouds. Her first "one night stand" in two years, ever since her and Jimmy had broken up. She'd been in one relationship since, but that lasted for about a month. He was nothing more than a rebound. She really had to question her jdugement after last night, though. The feeling in her stomach when she woke up and saw who was next to her made her sick (well, it might've been all the alcohol from that night, but either way it wasn't anyone she desired waking up next to).

It was as if everyone knew what had happened. "Why does everyone keep staring at me funny?" Kim asked Doc, putting a bagel in the toaster.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly, looking up from his newspaper and glancing around the room. He shrugged then went back to reading.

_I'm just being paranoid, _Kim told herself. She heard the door of the station creak open and saw who walked inside. She tried looking away, but it was too late. As she spread cream cheese on her bagel, Carlos Nieto walked by, raised his eyebrows, and said, "Hey, baby."

* * *

Author's note: Short chapters, I'm still getting my thoughts together about how I want to do this. But I guarantee the coming chapters will be much more fulfilling. :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

p.s. I LOVE BOSCO


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, babe?" Doc asked as Kim, looking up from his newspaper again. He burst out laughing. "Kim, _please_ tell me you didn't." Kim turned away and contined spreading cream cheese on her bagel, even though she had way too much already. He continued laughing as he went back to his paper.

Carlos had a huge grin on his face, and was strutting around the station, only sotpping to high five Jimmy. When he went upstairs, everyone who was holding their laughter in let it all out.

"Someone got laid!" Walsh joked.

"Who gets _that_ excited?" Alex said.

"Someone who hasn't been laid in a long time," Jimmy joked.

Alex walked into the kitchen, taking the cream cheese container from Kim. "I'd sure hate to be the poor, naïve girl who woke up next to him." Kim giggled nervously and poured some coffee. She caught a glimpse of Doc, who was trying to hide a huge grin behind his coffee.

* * *

"Faith, I have to tell you something," Bosco said suddenly. It startled Faith. He'd been quiet for nearly two hours.

"Okay, let's hear it," she said, trying to listen to him and drive through abnormally heavy traffic at the same time. Just as Bosco was about to reveal what was going on, they got a call about a domestic dispute. Faith answered it, then looked at him. He was silent again. "Well, go ahead."

"I'll wait," he muttered, becoming very interested in his shoes. Faith didn't want to press the issue; she was surprised at herself for this. Usually Bosco was one of her main concerns. She couldn't explain it, but he was like her best friend, and she knew he had problems, and she loved that he needed her. But now she was stressed, and she figured he could tell it. She tried giving him a sympathetic look, but when she turned away from the road a taxi almost hit her, and she had to look back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she said, trying to put on her motherly tone.

"Yeah, really, don't worry about it. I'll tell you when we have time," he said quietly. He was shocked at Faith. She wasn't really bothering him about it. It made him sad, but at the same time a little relieved. He knew she was right that he felt better after telling her what was wrong, but he always hated the actual telling part.

They arrived at the apartment building and met up with Sully and Davis. It was an old building, very eery. They could hear yelling coming from inside; a woman was screaming angrily. Bosco took th elead, then Davis, Faith, and, lastly, Sully. As Sully followed, he pulled as his gun as badass as he could.

It was really hot in the buuilding. Bosco felt a drop of sweat roll down his face. H ehated sweating, but apparently manly men loved it, so he never cmoplained. He was first to reach the third floor, and he slowly peered aorund the corner. A large woman with hardly any clothes on was swining a lamp around, and a tall, skinny man was holding a small foldout table in front of his face as protection.

Bosco went first towards the arguing couple. He kept his gun out to make sure the owman would put her lamp down without a fight. She seemed surprised to see him, and immediately fell quiet. She dropped the lamp on the floor, and the man jetted inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Ma'am, what's going on?" Faith asked the now sobbing woman. Bosco tried unsuccessfully to get the door open, then tried pounding on it, hoping the man would come to his senses and open up.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" the woman cried, shoving Bosco to the ground and trying herself to break the door down.

"Kill who?" Faith asked, confused. But it was too late. There was a gunshot inside the apartment, then complete silence. The woman stopped pounding the door, and sank the ground, crying out. The door swung open, and the tall man was standing in front of them, blood splattered on his clothes and face. A shotgun was in his hand, and moving up towards his face. The gun rested on his temple for half a second and then _boom _and he was dead.

The only thing that could be heard was the pitiful sobbing of the woman, who was now covered in blood. Faith couldn't believe what had happened, it was all so quick. She looked around. The other officers seemed to be in shock as well. Sully headed inside the apartment, Davis was trying to help the woman stand up, and Bosco was still lying on the floor where he had been knocked down, staring at the half missing head of the dead man. That was something about Bosco she'd never understand. The only thing about this job that could actually put any fear into him was looking at a dead person. You could see it on his face.

She reached out her hand and helped Bosco up. "Are you ok?" she asked. He was bleeding on his forehead, a pretty deep cut. She hadn't noticed him hit the table outside the door when he fell.

"Yeah, just dizzy, are you?" he asked, swaying a bit.

"I'm okay. Sit here, I'm going to go inside with Sully. Davis, can you call a bus?" Faith ordered, taking charge, doing what she was good at. She then left Bosco and Davis outside and went into the apartment. But Sully was on his way out and she stopped. He looked disgusted.

"Killed some other guy in here, his head's blown off," Sully said. "I wouldn't go in if I were you."

"You know that doesn't bother me," Faith said, wondering why Sully would bother sheltering her.

"Yeah, I know, but it's best not to see that stuff if you don't have to, at least I think so," he explained. She didn't want to argue, so she let him lead her out. The woman, who had told Davis she was named Susan, was still shaking she was crying so hard. Two other men had come outside to the hallway, neighbors, Faith supposed. Bosco was still laying on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Is he ok?" Faith asked Davis.

"Yeah, he just hit his head pretty hard," he told her, now trying to keep away the nosy neighbors.

She sat next to Bosco until the bus came, wishing she would've been more attentive to him. She would make sure he told her when he woke up, whether he wanted to or not. Now she was sounding more like the old Faith.

* * *

"Did you see that guy's head?" Carlos asked Sully in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Yeah, I did," Sully answered him, not wanting to talk about it. His mind was very preoccupied. He had a report to write later that night, and he was planning on talking to Faith while she was waiting for Bosco in the waiting room.

"Pretty disgusting, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty disgusting."

"You alright? You seem a little out of it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about some stuff. I'll talk to you later," Sully didn't wait for Carlos to say anything. He had always found the paramedic incredibely annoying. He walked into the waiting room where Faith was sitting alone in the corner. She looked upset. Hopefully he could comfort her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her, sitting down in the seat next to her. She sighed, and ran her hands through her hair.

"I've been better," she said softly.

"What's wrong, Faith? You seem really bothered by something?" even he was surprised at the sympathetic tone in his voice. It was really soothing.

She looked at him for a moment, then felt tears coming on. "I can't really explain it. I just miss living when living was fun. Now it's just one problem then the next then the next. Nothing's ever just ok." She was rambling quickly, feeling relieved already that she was letting this all out. "And I can never seem to get along with Fred, and not even Emily anymore. I have no friends outside of the job, it takes up so much time. Any time I have off work I'm cleaning or helping with school or arguing with someone." She stopped there. She had a lot to say, but she wasn't sure if she should just say it all to Sully. She'd known him for a couple years, and they were friends enough, but this wasn't something you just completely laid on someone you barely knew.

Sully wasn't sure how to react. He was shocked in this much confession. All he could do, and all he really wanted to do, was wrap his arms around her. He gave her a long hug, and she cried softly, but broke away from him after she realized what was happening. She was never one to cry like this, and she didn't like the way it made her feel.

"I'm sorry, I must look so stupid," she laughed, wiping her eyes.

"No, no, you don't," Sully said seriously.

"Well, at this point, you pretty much have to say that," she told him.

"You look beautiful, Faith," he let this slip out. The look on her face wasn't anything good. It was like surprised, but not a good surprise, like a scary surprise. She soon changed to a happy expression, but at that point, it was too late. Sully knew he had made a mistake.

As though the awkward-situation fairy knew they both needed some help, Bosco walked in right at that moment. He looked at them both curiously. Faith stood up immediately and gave him a hug. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just got a concussion and a few stitches. I'm not supposed to be in work tomorrow, but I'll probably go anyhow," he told her, trying to sound tough. He definitely wasn't feeling that way, though. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Bos, just take the day off, it's not a big deal," she tried convincing him. Maybe Swersky would give them both a day off, that sometimes happened when something rough went down, and the last call was rough enough.

"I'll see," he said, knowing what was going to happen, but saying what Faith wanted to hear. "So, what was the story behind all that anyhow?" he asked Sully.

"Apparently, Susan was found in bed with another man, and her already suicidal husband went crazy."

"Have fun writing that report," Bosco said sarcastically, patting Sully on the shoulder, and walking out.

"I'll talk to you later, Sul," Faith said awkwardly, then followed Bosco. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," he replied quietly, not knowing if he wanted her to hear or not. He'd already made enough errors for one day.


End file.
